


Nice Day for Hammock Cuddles

by Wolf21Friend



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, early spring at that, enjoy the fluff, hammocks are the best, snuggles, spring time air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf21Friend/pseuds/Wolf21Friend
Summary: Day off from no Avenging? Perfect day for some Spring afternoon cuddles.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Nice Day for Hammock Cuddles

It was a warm spring afternoon. Lydia had just arrived back at the Tower after having been out for some menial tasks for Shield. She smiled, happy to be back home, wanting to do nothing more than to enjoy some time with her boyfriend. 

She headed up to their bedroom, only to find that Thor was not in the room. The only proof that he was even in the Tower was Mjölnir lying discarded in the far corner of the room. He couldn’t be playing video games with Hulk as the big green guy was off with the other Agents of Smash on a mission on the other side of the world. She idly wondered if he was in the gym, changing into some denim shorts and a loose tank top. Slipping into sandals, she decided to head up to the rooftop to bask in the sun. It was the perfect day for it.

Upon arriving on the rooftop, the scene in front of her made her heart skip a beat, a small, soft smile appearing on her face. There, laying on the hammock with his arms behind his head, a leg over the edge to rock back and forth, was Thor. She calmly and quietly walked over to him, noticing his eyes were closed.

“Room for one more?” she asked.

The blonde Asgardian opened his eyes, his face lighting up in a smile upon seeing Lydia standing there. “You’re back! Of course there’s room for you,” he greeted. 

Thor went to scoot over, but Lydia shook her head. He was confused until Lydia carefully got in, making herself comfortable on her boyfriend. “You’re the best pillow, Thunder,” she said, smiling up at him. She hummed in content as Thor laid an arm around her to hold her close.

They laid there for the rest of the afternoon, Thor keeping the hammock gently swaying back and forth with the leg he had over the edge. He kept one arm behind his head while the other was wrapped around his girlfriend, fingers running through her dark hair. The two chatted, voices low as to not break the spell that the spring air had settled upon them. 

Lydia felt herself starting to doze off, so she snuggled just a tad bit closer into Thor as her eyelids drifted closed. Her breathing deepened as she went, happy to be where she was. The Asgardian glanced down when he heard a soft snore. He smiled softly when he saw Lydia asleep. He leaned down, careful not to rouse her from her nap, kissing her gently on the top of her head before settling back once again. He too decided to nap himself, closing his eyes to follow Lydia into dreamland. Before he fell asleep, he told Jarvis to make sure no one was to disturb them, unless they wished to find themselves falling from the rooftop. It wasn’t often they could enjoy any time off away from Avenger duties.


End file.
